The Sorrow Within
by javycane
Summary: A little story I decided to Write focusing on Gohan and his inner problems that lead to an interesting story with a intriguing plot with Videl as a very important character. Hope you guys like it, Its my first shot at this so If you guy suggest something I would appreciate it greatly :


The Sorrow Within

In the depts of space a gigantic ship has set its course for earth, with its leader commanding the pilots to get their as fast as they can so their plans can set in motion. Who are these groups of people heading to earth? Who is this leader and what is this elusive plan he is talking about? … nobody knows for now but what we all know is that everything back on earth was pretty much back to normal ever since the Majiin Buu incident and all of the Z fighters continued on with their lives normally.

- "Bye Mom see you later!" – screamed Gohan as he took off for School pretty early in the morning.

Don't forget to pick up Goten over at Bulma's! – Screamed Chichi wondering if her son had heard her.

"Why did he leave so early?" – asked a dumbfounded Goku at ChiChi who is always up early cooking for her 3 little Saiyan's (Considering Goku is a little child in her mind sometimes).

He's always leaving early every morning but if I had to guess he is probably going to pick up our future daughter in law (hoped an eager Chichi) and walk (fly) with her to school.

"You mean Videl? Yeah she is a pretty nice girl and Gohan always seems to be talking about her to Goten most of the time. Yeah I think Gohan really likes this one haha, but can we eat now Chichi? I'm starving and this looks great!" – said a very happy Goku who planned to train after taking Goten over to Trunks after breakfast.

As the story shifted back to Satan City where Gohan had already picked up Videl and they where straight off to school like they have been normally doing for the past couple of months.

- "Don't you look especially happy today Gohan, what's on your mind? – asked a curious Videl as she kept staring at him with a very delicate look.

"Truth is Videl I just enjoy your company a lot and it makes me well really happy" said a Blushing Gohan.

" Gee Gohan I really don't know what to say, your just so unpredictable" said a now Blushing Videl who in reality is really in love with Gohan but either have yet to really express their feelings for each other besides their really cute flirts – But hey it's a cute start said Videl in her mind.

While at School Videl ate lunch with Gohan under a tree. Chichi had packed 2 bowls of rice, miso soup, 6 egg rolls, a couple of chicken breast and a freshly baked apple pie just for the both of them.

"Gee Gohan your mom shouldn't have really .. " said Videl but Gohan cut her of saying that Chichi didn't mind just because it was for her and something that had to do with them marrying or something. Both of them started laughing at what had just been said but in the process they exchanged a rather cute stare and Gohan touched her hand and Videl blushed but the moment was cut short because of the bell.

In the outskirts of the city deep in the desert area of Satan City something big was about to come down ... The ship we had seen at the beginning had finally arrived unnoticed and undetected with some sort of mechanism. The main door of the ship opened and a squad of recon soldiers popped out to explore the area and came back with some interesting data.

Finally out of school and at Bulma's with Videl, Gohan proceeded to pick Goten up and take Videl home for dinner after that.

Hey Gohan can Trunks come over for dinner too? as he jumped into Videl's

Sure squirt, I don't think mom would mind having too feed one more little saiyan as long as it's ok with Bulma and Vegeta – said Gohan

Can I, Dad! CAN I! – Asked a jumpy Trunk's.

Ask your mother son, I will have no say in this childish business said Vegeta as he proceeded to his room.

Yes you can Trunks as long as you behave well said Bulma.

- Thanks Bulma said Gohan and Videl as they proceeded to leave with the little 2 demi saiyans too head back to the Son House. But on the way Gohan and Videl spotted some trouble at a store and they changed into their Saiyaman and Saiyagirl outfit and headed to solve it. Since they knew Goten and Trunks where going to chase them and interfere in "their" superhero business, Gohan and Videl gave them a bit of money so they could go buy themselves an ice cream to entertain themselves.

Gohan and Videl quickly disposed of the 2 goons and headed off in their outfits along with Goten and Trunks back to the Son residence until Gohan noticed they were being watched but he couldn't tell from where.

As they flew a couple of more 100 feet they stopped right at their tracks as they were approached by 4 strange men who were donning power armor.

Leave now and we will forget this little encounter - said a serious Gohan but he received no response.

As Gohan moved a step forward a fight broke out and before you knew it all 4 heroes where fighting against these mysterious soldiers. They dispatched of them pretty quickly but not before one of them managed to call in for backup and right out of nowhere 3 elite soldiers popped out and engaged Videl, Goten and Trunks. They held on for a couple of minutes until Gohan dispatched of the last soldier from the first group and started to battle them. One of the elite soldiers launched an energy wave that left Goten and Trunks too weak to fight and Videl was unconscious. Gohan seeing Videl in that state ordered Goten and Trunks.

- "Take Videl and get out of here,HEAD HOME GOTEN and YOU TOO TRUNKS! – screamed Gohan.

- "But what about you Gohan, we can't leave you here… – said a concerned Goten

- Listen to me, GET OUT OF HERE NOW! – As he slipped into super saiyan mode knowing things were going to get rough.

Goten and Trunks took Videl and sped off to the Son House. Their speed was limited as they were left weak because of the energy wave plus they had to carry Videl and make sure she was ok.

Gohan left alone to fend for himself in order to protect those he loves battled bravely against these soldiers before he was vastly outnumbered due to reinforcements arriving to aid the elite soldiers. Gohan had no choice but to go Super Saiyan 2 (as he decided to only use his Ultimate form only in times of desperate need) to fight the attackers and hopefully finish them off. But before he could continue he was shot with a paralyzing beam from what seemed to be the leader of the troops heading into battle to see what took the forces so long to deal with one soldier.

"You are a strong one eh? The master has show great interest in you, OH yes especially you … Son Gohan – said the mysterious troop leader as if they had previously known of Gohan

Gohan was taken to the ship, a room where he was strapped with countless monitors and tubes in it. He couldn't move, couldn't fight back, he felt useless in this situation as many times in his childhood he thought. But in the midst of it all a door opened and a gigantic powerful being came into the room.

"Thanks for the great job as always Commander Shay, NOW LEAVE US.

"Yes My Master" – Said Commander Shay

I have been watching you Gohan for a long long time." – said the being who had just entered the room

"And just who are you huh? Who do you think you are?" – screamed a ferocious Gohan.

"I am the one they call the Master, I see you Gohan and all I see is anger. You are weak! You thoughts dwell on those you wish to protect and you can't get over the fact that you failed them over and over again. Yes ... Your feelings don't lie, I can also see it your eyes. The frustration … - said the Master with the utmost knowledge imposing his authority

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UPPPPPP!" – SCREAMED A FEROCIOUS GOHAN as he transformed even in his paralyzed state.

"I am right, your thoughts betray you Gohan, you couldn't protect your father from dying at the hands of your Uncle, you were to weak (as this is going on Gohan is screaming as he is being twisted and tortured by the Master's word's) you were too weak to save the one you call Piccolo and you let your Fathers best friend be blow up right in your eyes!"

- STOOOOOOOP IT! – SCREAMED AN AGONIZED GOHAN

- "You couldn't stop the Android from dying. 16 was it? He died in front of you but you avenged him at what cost? Your power made you arrogant, it made you STRONG and you wanted people to see just how far you had come and in the end it came back to haunt you, It was your fault your little brother grew without a father and your mother wept every night and it was all YOUR FAULT.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, STOP IT, STOP IT, SHUT UP, AGHHHHH – Screamed a Gohan that was going crazy

You didn't act earlier to save her and you let her die later at the hands of this Majiin Bu and yet even know you have failed her once more. This Videl of yours, your feelings dwell on her yes, you couldn't keep her safe and she got hurt and the thought of us hurting her consumes you, perhaps we WILL.

LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! If Only I had been stronger, IF ONLY I STRONGER AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – AN ANGERED GOHAN GAVE IN TO THE MASTER's game, HE COULDN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE.

I will give you the power to become the one you have always desired I AM YOUR MASTER.

The Master proceeded to place his hand on Gohan and just like that the once sweet and gentle loving boy became dark and gray. With all the power in the world at his disposal, there was no limit to as how powerful he would become. The Gohan we knew, consumed by the darkness that lived deep within him.

In a change of scene while all of that was happening to Gohan, we are shifted back to Goten and Trunks finally arriving at the Son house with Videl on their backs exhausted. They collapse on the door as soon as Goku opens it. As they are carried to the living room Videl suddenly gets a little bit of air and all she manages to say to Goku is: "Gohan, Gohan is in danger please ... save him" as Videl passed out Goku went to get Vegeta and Piccolo to try and quickly head over where he last sensed Gohan.

Piccolo didn't need any more information as soon as he heard Gohan was in trouble he quickly said he was ready for anything and Vegeta was thrilled at the possibility of being able to demonstrate the world how he was better than Kakarot.

Of dashed the trio to where remaining traces of Gohan's energy remained but they were received by a battalion of troops led by Commander Shay. They disposed of the battalion pretty fast until 2 special soldiers appeared and these where almost as strong as the Commander. And the battle broke loose. They were fast and strong as they managed to get and a least hurt Piccolo a bit. Vegeta was toying with his adversary as Goku and Shay exchanged dangerous blows.

Kakarot hurry up, I sense a far darker presence coming and this one seems far stronger than these pathetic excuses for first class soldiers – said the always Confident Vegeta.

But Shay was more than just a common soldier and Piccolo stepped in to help. Goku went Super Saiyan to try and gain an upper hand besides the fact that they outnumber Shay 2 to 1.

Before they could finish Shay off receiving blows from all three the mysterious dark figure had finally arrived. Blasting Goku and Vegeta out of range with 2 quick energy blasts.

Back at the Son House Videl has awoken rather worried about Gohan and she prepares to blast off before Chichi stops her to really make sure she was ok. ChiChi told her to make sure her Gohan was alright but Videl said no.

-"NO YOU SAY?" – said a shocked Chichi.

- "YES Chichi you heard me, Im going to make sure OUR Gohan is alright" before turning red as a tomato and smiling at Chichi she blasted off.

Now back to the action where Vegeta and Goku where just send flying for their lives literally by this mysterious figure.

- GASP* "Gohan what are you doing, what happened to you!" You just shot Vegeta and Goku half way through the Valley. GOHAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! – Screamed an Angry and Worried Piccolo.

Gohans appearance had changed, he felt darker, his Ki was horrifying and he was Stronger than ever. His eyes lost the innocent and vivid look they always had and they turned gray and dull and he depicted no emotion at all.

Don't cross my path green slime of you will pay with your life – said the person we now know as Dark Gohan to his former mentor and best friend.

As Gohan teleported in the fraction of a second to where Vegeta had landed and told him to stand up and fight him. Goku was still down because of the blast so It was Vegeta who would face this Dark figure of Gohan.

- "What happened to you"! – asked Vegeta

- "I have become more Powerful than what you ever dreamed of Vegeta, you are week Pathetic Monkey who will live always by my Shadow" – Dark Gohan's remarks angered Vegeta

-"That's it! NOBODY INSULTS THE SAIYAN RACE NEVERLESS THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" – Vegeta went SSJ2 as he screamed into the skies!

A big and thunderous battle erupted but Vegeta failed to do any damage besides his advanced state. Gohan finally decided to dispose of him with a Thunderous Punch that broke Vegeta's jaw and a throw that severed his spine. Never had we seen such power in a person. Piccolo didn't even dare to cross Path's with Gohan for he couldn't come to his senses to even touch the boy he came to raise basically as a son.

Shay approached Gohan to tell him something but Dark Gohan disintegrated him with a ki shot that could had kill a whole battalion.

- " Your Weak and Inferior Shay, you are no longer of use to The Master – Dark Gohan said

"The Master ay? So who is he Gohan, New friends I see." – said a curious yet determined Goku to bring his son back to his senses.

You are weak father, your pose no threat to me at all. I will kill you if you stand against me for you are nothing but an annoyance.

- "Im sorry for this Gohan but AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" – AS GOKU maxed out his power to SSJ3, "You leave me no Choice Son"

Piccolo had dashed off to the Masters location to confront him but he was no match for him. As the Master ordered him to kill Goku without mercy.

Father and Son clashed in a battle of epic proportions. Goku gave It everything he got as he pushed Dark Gohan to an extent of his power that he had to transform to a super saiyan and he quickly got an advantage over Goku and he beat him to a pulp. Dark Gohan was ready to finish it off and he got ready as he transformed into SSJ2 to finish him off with a dark Kamehameha Wave when suddenly …

- " GOHAN STOOOOOOOP!" cried Videl

He turned his attention towards her, not worried about Goku since he was severely beaten and could barely stand. Videl crying was asking Gohan what he was doing and she wanted him to answer but to no avail. Dark Gohan got closer to her and when he got as closest as he could he stared at her doing nothing at all.

- "Why are you doing this Gohan! You're not like this, your sweet and loving" – Cried Videl who was trying to break through Gohan's Darkness

- "I did this for you, to protect you. I need to become stronger too keep you safe, I can't bare that I have left so many people down and when I finally cared about somebody I let her die because I was weak. Because of my actions I nearly lost you Videl but NOT ANYMORE! – As Gohan screamed the last words in rage.

Gohan proceeded to grab her by the throat and pull her up to stare at her.

- "Don't you see I can make you feel safe now thanks to the Master! DON'T YOU FEEL SAFER NOW IN MY HANDS THAN BEFORE? I HAVE BECOME THE STRONGEST BEING IN THE UNIVERSE NEXT TO THE MASTER. I did this for you …..

Videl crying and in pain still had enough strength to try and muster one last effort to get to the boy she loved

- "Gohan … agh* ... you know what made me feel safe when I was in the most danger, your love, when Spopovich beat me you were their protecting me, your love kept me safe and your love is what always has made me feel protected under you. I don't need a boyfriend that can make me feel safe with strength; I need a boyfriend that can make me feel safe with his love. And that is all I need from you Gohan. I … I . lo…. *videl goes unconscious but not before a tear drops into Gohan's chest …..

As the tear started to purify Gohan the Master appeared and he blasted Videl from his arms and he began to mock him on how he failed to protect those he loved once more. And this time he would make sure he lost the most precious thing Gohan had ever had. Videl.

- "I wont be your Puppet " AND I WONT LET YOU HURT HER ANYMOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (In a scene reminiscent to Gohans transformation in the Cell saga) Gohan finally broke free and purified by the love that Videl had for him. She didn't care about anything as long as he loved her she made her feel safe. Gohan finally putting his demons behind prepares to battle the Master once and for all.

- "I gave you your power" I AM YOUR MASTER! – As the master goes into his ultimate form Gohan has no choice but to go Ultimate form but something is different... he is stronger than before, he never felt this way in his ultimate form what changed?  
As Gohan and the Master battled in a fight of epic proportions with both of them giving everything they've got but they both knew it was coming down to one final blast.

As the master charged his OMEGA BLAST, Gohan laid there charging his final attack. You Son Gohan and all those who you cherish shall die!

OMEGA BLAST! – SCREAMED THE MASTER

- "This is the end for you Master, – SCREAMED GOHAN as his blast met the Master

They were equal in power and as the master mocked him for him being weak Gohan valiantly stood up once more.

- "You don't get it do you the real strength that makes a warrior stronger is the desire to protects those he loves., Its not my anger that has given me this strength to finish you off its my love and Videl's love my desire to protect her and her's to protect me has given me all of this all the strength in the world. Because she completes me, SHE MAKES ME STRONGERRRRRRRRRR HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – AS GOHAN POURS these worlds into his Kamehameha wave the Master can't hold on anymore and the Kamehameha wave destroys him and the ship ending his reign of evil once and for all.

As Gohan goes to Videl she gains a bit of energy to wake in his arms as she goes to speak he doesn't allow her by softly kissing her lips and telling her that it was her love for him that made him strong that he will always be there for her and he will always protect her. Because I love you Videl. I love you more than anything in this world.

As everybody manages to recover during the week, they attend a party at Bulma and Vegeta's house where Gohan and Videl announce that they are officially a couple and Chichi Rejoices in happiness.

As the young couple finally express their love for each other, it was Videl's love that gave Gohan the confidence and the strength to finally surpass himself and finally be able to express his love for her in the weirdest of situations but nerveless this counts as another happy ending for the Z fighters and the new couple!

- Javier Ruiz  
7/16/12

2:46 AM


End file.
